


4th of July

by immortalhubbys



Series: Love: An unbreakable force [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill loves naps, Dipper has anxiety, I had to do a 4th of july one shot, M/M, POC Bill Cipher, also at some point Bill talks about how he'd much rather die so, and I'm not even american, depressed bill, i figured i should let you all know that, so why?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalhubbys/pseuds/immortalhubbys
Summary: 4th of July is not always the best day of the year, especially when fireworks make you anxious and depression decided to hit you that very morning.





	4th of July

"How come you're not as excited as Shooting Star?" Bill asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Mabel is always excited, I just can't keep up with her." Dipper said with a smile as he put his book down. "Still, you're always at least slightly excited when it comes down to such things and you participate in the celebrations and such. So, what's up with you?" Bill asked softly and Dipper sighed. 

"The fireworks. They're so loud and my anxiety is right now rubbing its hands like one of those villains in cartoons. And all I can do is sit and wait for the panic attack and frankly, I don't feel like celebrating because of it." Dipper explained and Bill tilted his head to the side. 

"But," Dipper added and he stood up before continuing, "we should get going. Mabel will be really sad if I don't show up, so, let's go!" Dipper turned around and was about to leave but Bill grabbed his arm and made him stop in his tracks. "No. Let's stay. Shooting Star will have to understand, and she better understand. It'll be loud enough here, let alone outside." Bill said softly, his tone still giving out how he wasn't taking no as an answer. 

Dipper didn't say anything, instead he just turned around and hugged Bill, tightly. Bill hugged back, a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "I'll take it as a yes." Bill murmured in Dipper's ear, at which Dipper only nodded. "Are you sure you want to stay with me, here, the entire night tho?" Dipper asked as he broke their embrace, looking into Bill's eye. 

"Yeah, I don't get all the buzz anyway. We didn't have such celebration in my dimensions. We only had one nameless holiday which was celebrated a lot like how Christmas is celebrated here." Bill said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders before sitting on the bed. "Really?" Dipper asked, sitting down aswell, and Bill chuckled.

"Yeah, we only celebrated our birthdays and that thing. It was at the end of the year, to celebrate all the hard work from the past year, and everyone had the last week of the year free. It was expected of you to spend that time with that time with your family. We made a lot of food and gave gifts to each other. No Christmas tree tho, nor no religious origins, although that can be debated about Christmas. We didn't have such things as religion there, it was a totalitarian state, the only thing we were worshiping was our dictator." Bill went on to explain and Dipper listened in awe. 

"Not surprised you have such a problem with rules then, huh?" Dipper asked and Bill started laughing. "Yeah." He said between giggles, covering his mouth with his hand. Dipper put his head on Bill's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Bill's waist before sighing. "I'm so tired." He muttered and Bill smiled sympathetically at him. He wrapped an arm around Dipper and with his other hand he started playing with Dipper's hair. 

"Then take a nap, silly." He said, his tone soft and his voice just above a whisper. "That's not what I meant and you know it. But I wish it was that easy." Dipper said, closing his eyes and sitting closer to Bill. "Well, that's what I do and it's been working out great." Bill said with confidence and Dipper smirked. "You also drink away your problems, I don't think you're a great example in this case." 

"If you say so." Bill said with a scoff. "My ways may not be healthy, but they work, so I don't understand your problem." Bill continued, raising his chin just slightly. Dipper looked at Bill, a smile on his face which he couldn't help. He found every bit of Bill endearing, and all of Bill's actions as well. "A small nap won't hurt." Dipper said, still looking at Bill and Bill smiled brightly. "That's the attitude!" Bill exclaimed happily and Dipper chuckled. 

He loved seeing Bill so excited. And he figured that perhaps Bill just wanted a nap himself, but he probably felt bad for leaving Dipper alone, which is why he tried to talk Dipper into napping with him. "How you feeling?" Dipper asked, knowing the answer to that question. "I'm great!" Bill said, smiling and Dipper sat up. "Are you sure? I know you love naps and all, but you're not usually like this." Dipper said and Bill bit his cheek.

He averted his gaze from Dipper's. Dipper was right tho and as much as Bill tried to brush it off he couldn't. He walked about the shack all day, in an attempt to make himself think he is fine, but he wasn't. He barely convinced himself to get out of bed that morning and when he saw all the buzz around the shack he sighed deeply because that day was gonna be long.

Each step he took that day took a tremendous effort for him and all he wanted was to lay on the bed, on his stomach and die. He was so tired of everything that sleeping wasn't gonna help him, only the sweet, sweet release of death was gonna cure his tiredness. 

"I'm not great." Bill admitted and Dipper nodded. "Then how about we both take a nap? We're still gonna be tired, but at least we took a nap." Dipper said with a shrug and Bill smiled. "Thank you, Pinetree!" "Sure thing, it's not like we had anything better to do." Dipper said and Bill laid down as soon as Dipper finished. Sure, only death could help him, and oh, how he wanted it, but a nap wasn't that bad either. 

Dipper laid down too, curling up against Bill, embracing the demon, and laying his head in the crook of Bill's neck. "Comfy?" Bill said with a giggle. "Very much so." Dipper muttered and he planet a small kiss on Bill's neck. Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper and started playing with Dipper's hair. There was just something so soothing about it, for both of them.

Dipper yawned and he curled up closer against Bill, before falling asleep. Bill on the other hand, he couldn't fall asleep. He kept playing with Dipper's hair and staring at nothing in particular. He tried to think about all the times Dipper proved how much he cared about him, like that moment, but he just couldn't shake off the thought that he was all alone and that no one truly cared about him. 

The fireworks already started, he could hear them, and if it wasn't for him, Dipper would've been awake and panicking. He didn't have the heart to tell Dipper how his depression affected his powers. Whenever he was in a depressive mood he could hardly use his powers, it was almost as if the feeling inside of him, which he could only describe it as a combination between complete emptiness and overwhelming sadness, was putting a barrier between him and his powers. 

But he never told Dipper that, he knew that Dipper wasn't gonna let him use his powers, at all, and, to him, seeing Dipper get his 8 hours of sleep every night was more important than his 'stupid' depression. He sighed deeply and kept pushing. Dipper couldn't wake up in that moment. 

He pulled Dipper slightly closer to him. 'So warm.' He thought and he closed his eyes. Dipper's warmth always helped him fall asleep. It was a lot easier to relax when you weren't freezing. Which proved to be the cases then as well. Sure, it took Bill 20 more minutes to relax enough to fall asleep, but at least he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> For the scene where Dipper hugs Bill: please keep in mind that Dipper is 5'11" (180 cm) and Bill is 4'11" (150 cm).


End file.
